expect the unexpected
by dontjudgeabookbyitsmovie
Summary: Clary Fray has an attitude as big as her hair, so she has no problem keeping her older brother and his annoying friends in check- most of the time. Jace Herondale is one of those annoying friends, and the hate between them is mutual. But when they're thrown together in one of her brothers crazy plans, how will their feelings change? Or will everything just stay complicated? *HUMOR*
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i in no way own TMI or it's characters or anything else taken from the books.**

**LEGGO.**

* * *

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER FRAY!" I scream, running down the stairs. He was going to face the wrath of Clary Fray.

I burst into the open kitchen, fuming. If this was a cartoon, I'd be as red as my hair with steam blowing out of my ears. Jonathan sits at the table, surrounded by his pack of rats. Well, they weren't actually rats, but with the way they acted they weren't far off. I glare at the ring of testosterone, sitting there eating cereal as if they weren't all about to be dead in the next five minutes.

Jonathan turns his face towards mine, an innocent expression plastered on. I should learn how to do that, that way the police won't suspect me when I murder him.

"Yes, dear sister? He asks cheerfully. Oh hell no.

"WHAT IS THIS?" I scream, shoving a piece of paper in his face. He takes it from my hand and pretends to study it, but I see the laughter in his dark, cruel, sadistic eyes. Okay, maybe they weren't sadistic, but you should see him playing Call of Duty. Shit goes down.

"This is one of your drawings, isn't it?" in fact, one of your personal favorites, if I remember correctly." Jonathan deadpans. I give him my best im-going-to-kill-you-slowly-with-razorblades-while-laughing glare, and he hides the small grin that's threatening to break through. Smile while you can asshole. "Yes, it is one of my favorites. But, I don't remember it quite like this, do you, Jonathan?"

"Why, I don't notice anything wrong with it, do you Jordan?" Jonathan asks Jordan, the hazel eyed boy on his right. He looks up from his Cornflakes and studies the drawing briefly.

"No Jonathan, I don't see a difference." He says, mock seriousness filling his voice. I growl slightly, getting closer and closer to drowning each and every one of them in their cereal. Honestly, it would just be a waste of effort. I'm about ready to give up, when I notice Alec out of the corner of my eye, trying to stay low, hoping I won't notice him. Too late sucker, too late.

I round on him, smiling evilly at his terrified expression. Alec was always my favorite, not only was he the nicest, but he was gorgeous with deep blue eyes and jet black hair. Too bad he was taken. And gay.

"Alec, why don't you take a look at it, tell me if you notice something." I say sweetly. I pull a chair out and sit backwards on it, handing Alec the drawing. He gulps nervously and takes the drawing, studying it with scared blue eyes. It was a drawing of a sleeping angel, wings spread wide as it floated in a black abyss. It had taken me hours, and I had it pinned on my wall with tons of other drawings that I had spent hours on. Although, when I woke up this morning, I noticed some a little, different about them.

"Uh- I-I don't see anything wrong with it." Alec stutters. I raise both eyebrows- despite my hours of practicing, I couldn't only raise one- and give him my best serial killer stare. "So you're saying that Jonathan and everybody else at this table did not sneak into my room last night and disfigure this drawing, along with all the others I have on my walls?"

Alec kept stuttering and glancing around at the rest of the table, who were giving him desperate looks. Too late idiots, I've got you. Finally, after one more glare, he caves.

"I didn't do anything, it was all them, and Jonathan did most of it!" he says desperately, pleading at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I knew it! I smile triumphantly, turning to the rest of the table. They were all groaning, shooting glares at Alec who looks like he wants nothing more then to disappear.

Jonathan however, looks as if he's trying hard not to smile. I am literally so tempted to pour his cereal bowl on his head, but then Mom would get on my case for staining her wood floor. But still, his reaction would be so funny…

Nah, it wasn't worth the wrath of Jocelyn Fray. She was a lot like me, and that alone should anybody off the idea of making her angry, including me.

I groan and glare at all of the idiots, causing them to stifle there groans and angry glares towards Alec. I decide to go the dramatic route, maybe I could get them to cave and apologize. I sniffle, changing my murderous expression to one of heartbreak.

"Honestly, you guys are cruel. Where do find the joy in disfiguring my drawings? What have I ever done to you? All that hard work, gone to waste, marred by the fruits of your cruelty, how will I ever recover?" I clutch the paper to my chest, willing tears to come to my eyes. Unfortunately, Jonathan was used to my drama act and wasn't falling for it, there fore no one else was. Damn it, there goes three years of theater.

Jonathan pretends to study the marred photo, stroking his chin. "I don't know Clary, I think the coconut bra and hula skirt really add to the drawing." Despite his attempt at seriousness, he bursts into laughter as soon as the words are out of his mouth, while the others snort into their cereal, obviously trying to be more discreet. I hear another familiar laugh behind me, and I spin to see Jace Herondale, king of the assholes, leaning against the wall.

Jace Herondale, how do you describe him? He was gorgeous; with a tan most surfers are jealous of, a lean, muscled physique, golden curls that were always messed up, and the strangest yet most gorgeous gold eyes. He was the image of perfect, and he knows it.

His ego was as big as the line of girls he had fawning over him. Unfortunately, he and Jonathan were the two most attractive males at school (according the female populace, people actually thought Jonathan was hot; they obviously needed there eyes checked) and also best friends since birth. I had sadly been stuck with both of them since childhood. Jonathan wasn't much of the date and diss type (If you can call what Jace does 'dating') and had actual girlfriends, but Jace was the meaning of man-whore. And none of the girls seemed to care. Everywhere you went in school, you heard his name being whispered about, girls giggling about him in the bathroom, doodling his name on notebooks, and sucking his face off in the middle of hallways.

I had never seen the appeal. Sure, he was hot, but how did girls stick around after hearing him speak? He never hid his arrogance; in fact he flaunted it as if it was something to be proud of. And yet, he was still attractive to them after that? Honestly, females like that are the reasons feminists even have to exist.

And now the same asshat was standing in front of me, laughing at my rage. "Calm down Red, I can't even tell your face from your hair." Jace and I also happened to be mortal enemies since I was 6 when he told me I could be Pippi Long stockings more annoying twin sister. You know; details.

I walk up to him and shove him, although he barely moves. The perks of being 5 foot 5, ain't life grand? "You did this goldilocks!" I yell, craning my neck to look up at him. It wasn't too comfortable, considering he had a good foot of height on me. Yet another bonus of being short; call now and we'll throw in a lifetimes worth of short jokes for free!

"Oh come on, relax! Jonathan put us up to it, claiming it was 'revenge' for something! And who would I be to refrain my help, to a poor, helpless friend?" Jace says dramatically, holding a hand to his heart. I turn back to Jonathan, who was sniffling. "Thank you so much my dear Jace, you're too kind." He wipes a fake tear away from his eyes. Oh yeah, keep practicing, I'm about to make you cry for real.

Although, I do remember what Jonathan is probably getting revenge for. The other day for a laugh I had walked up to him in school, holding a folded piece of blank paper. He had been talking to a couple of girls, and I had interrupted there conversation and told him with the best poker face I could manage that his pregnancy results came to the house, but I grabbed them before our parents could read it. The girls had looked at him in disgust and left as quickly as they could.

I can't help laughing at the memory, Jonathan had been so mortified, and I would have taken a picture if I could have. Unfortunately, Jonathan had snapped out of his horrified trance and threatened my life, but I had just skipped away, obviously not thinking of Jonathan's revenge. Let's just say, Frays have a pretty big 'wrath' problem, and our rage was something to fear. And this was obviously some half-assed attempt to get me back. Oh well, this was in no way over.

I give one final glare to Jace and Jonathan. I was pretty sure the rest of the idiots didn't do much. Jordan, Alec, Sebastian, all who Jonathan had known for a long time, had helped with pranks but not as much and not for as long as Jace has. They were okay, considering Jace and Jonathan were pretty much the mains forms of pain and annoyance in my life. They were just poor bystanders most of the time.

I turn to the kitchen and walk over to the coffee maker. Grabbing a mug, I pick up the pot and smile sweetly at everybody sitting at the table. I slowly pour the coffee in my mug without looking, my sweet gaze fixed on everybody on the table. Once my mug was filled, I look at the coffee and slowly back at the table. I tilt my head to the side and give my creepiest stare. Without breaking eye contact I take a long sip, smiling as I put the mug down. "Oh look, it's black, like my soul." I say innocently, watching with silent glee as everybody gulps and shoots nervous glances at each other. For a group of guys who have played football for most of their lives, they were a bunch of sissies.

Did I mention Jonathan was the captain of the schools undefeated football team that Jace and the rest of the guys played on? Yeah, im surprised everybody's ego actually fit in the kitchen.

I pick up the half drained mug and skip out of the kitchen, singing Ring around the Rosie under my breath. Damn, everybody's faces were priceless. Jonathan and Jace aren't scared as much, used to my creepy tendencies by now, but Jonathan still looks unsettled. Jace is the only one who's still smiling, bowing mockingly as I walk out of the kitchen. I make my way up the stairs, just catching Sebastian mutter something about fearing for his life. Oh, trust me; Jonathan should be more nervous about now.

I throw open my door and flop onto my bed, determined not to look at the rest of the disfigured drawings. They all had some weird addition, ranging from coconut bras to mermaid tails to devil horns. Those idiots couldn't even be any more creative? I grab my phone and scroll down to Isabelle's number. She was one of my closest friends, and luckily my next door neighbor. She was also Alec's sister, and thankfully hated the lot as much as me. I press call and tap my foot impatiently, waiting for her to answer.

"Hey Clary, are you almost ready?" Isabelle answers. I glance at the clock and curse. I'm going to be later for work. I know, most 16 year olds don't have jobs, but Isabelle and I had needed spending money. Alec's sparkly boyfriend, Magnus, offered us waitress jobs at Java Jones, the coffee shop he managed. I have to start at 8:30, and it was already 8. Curse Jonathan and his pack of rats. I get up and head to my closet, my phone balanced between my ear and shoulder.

"I'm getting ready right now; Jonathan and rest of the idiots snuck in last night and ruined all my drawings I had on the wall." I can practically see Isabelle roll her eyes.

"Those idiots, at least I don't have them in my house." She spoke, sounding horrified. I can't help a small laugh at that. "Well whatever, meet me in 20, we'll drive together." I say, closing the phone.

I grab my favorite ripped skinny jeans and a black close fitting t-shirt with a band logo. I used to wear capris and loose shirts on a daily basis, but Isabelle had made me stop when she flat out told me she refused to be seen in public with me, unless I bought a whole new wardrobe. I roll my eyes at the memory of the huge shopping spree that followed, using up all of my birthday money. Oh well, not much you can do when Isabelle lightwood is your best friend.

After putting them on, I head to the bathroom the Jonathan and I had to unfortunately share. You do not KNOW struggle until your brother uses up all of your expensive shampoo, then proceeds to take up all the time in the bathroom in the morning. I have gotten into the habit of waking up earlier then him and showering at night, just so that we could both make it to school looking decent.

I run some of the product I use to tame curls through my fiery hair, smiling when they fall in loose waves down to the small of my back. I had gone through a phase where didn't know how to do my hair and frizzy ponytails were my only hair option, but then Magnus had given me some of this miracle cream that worked just fine. Honestly, I need Alec's boyfriend more then him.

I quickly wash my face and apply the small amount of mascara that Isabelle insists I wear. After I finish, I eye my reflection in the mirror.

Pale complexion, bright red hair, and huge emerald eyes stare back at me. Sadly, there isn't much I can do about it, so this will have to do. I grab my messenger back, phone and a pair of socks and make it downstairs. Everybody else is in the living room watching some movie. I throw on my purple converse and open the door to find Isabelle standing there, looking impatient and as beautiful as ever.

Honestly, in what world did was Isabelle allowed to perfect. She had the body of a model; long willowy legs, curves, and the perfect creamy complexion. She was wearing tight black jeans and brown boots with a navy blue tank top, her dark hair dead straight and hanging to her waist. Her coloring and hair matched Alec's, although her eyes were a warm brown instead of ice blue. Isabelle was one of the most sought after girls in our school, and it was hilarious to watch every single guy fall for her while she was busy making googly eyes at my nerd of a best friend, Simon. Oh, the sweet irony.

"Come on Clary, Magnus is going to be pissed if we're late!" Isabelle says, cocking a hip. Alec perks up at the mention of his boyfriend. "Tell him I said hi!" he calls from his spot on the couch. I give him a smile and turn to Jonathan. "I'll be back at 12, try not to wake up Mom and Dad; you know had Dad gets when he's woken up early." I tell him. "Yeah yeah yeah." He mumbles, his eyes not leaving what looks like Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol. Shame, if I wasn't running late I'd stay to drool over Tom Cruise for a bit, but Isabelle was practically dragging me out the door.

"I swear Clary if he cuts our pay because of you I will cut you into pieces and serve your remains as cubes in the iced coffee." Did I mention she could be scarier then every single exorcism movie combined? Yeah, that's Isabelle Lightwood for you.

"Are you gonna use your stilettos to do it?" I snort, eyeing her shoes. She has luckily went with a sensible 5 inch wedge today (At least sensible in Isabelle world), but I still had no idea how she didn't fall over, considering she can't sit still for more then five seconds.

Isabelle pulls me over to my sleek white convertible. I know it's not the usual car for someone so young, but it was a sweet sixteenth present from my parents because I didn't have a birthday party. Isabelle had practically drooled over it when I got it, but she was soon distracted when she got her own silver Volvo. Wow, our family was literally the meaning up stuck up rich people, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Isabelle hops into the shotgun seat, checking out her hair in the side view mirror. I roll my eyes at her vanity, but then again if I was that beautiful I would probably keep looking in mirrors too.

I quickly sit down and start up the engine, bringing down the roof. Pulling onto the street, I make my way towards Java Jones. Damn, I really need one of their Cappuccinos right about now, that half cup of black coffee isn't cutting it.

"So, have you talked to Simon?" Isabelle asks nervously. I can tell she's trying to play it cool, but she sounds like a 13 year old who just asked there friend to find out if the their crush likes them.

Yeah, Isabelle was that much in love. Simon and Isabelle had become friend through me, and both were polite friends. Although, Isabelle had recently confessed she's been in love with him for the past three months. I was happy she told me, but she would not shut up about him. Literally, half of our conversations were about dissecting every single word he spoke to her. She had even stooped so low that when Simon greeted her with a 'hey' instead of his usual 'hello', she had started wailing about him losing his interest until I had threatened to kick her out of my house unless she shut up.

Oh and the best part? The second she left I would have to start the whole process over again, this time with Simon. Yup, he was as in love with her as I was in love with Oreos (Don't judge, we've been in a long relationship for a while and things are going good). Those two had been secretly in love wit each other for ages, but the idiots had forbidden me of telling the other, afraid that they might be rejected. Oh, those two wonderful idiots.

Of course, I had been hinting at it ever since I had found out Isabelle had feelings for him too; Simon had been in love with her since he had first laid eyes on her, but Isabelle had just recently told me. I thought it was the cutest thing and tried my hardest to get them together, but Simon was way too shy and Isabelle kept insisting that he should make the first move. Honestly, those two were going to reach 80 and adopt several cats each before one of them stepped up. Although, I'm so not giving up on them getting together; there kids would be adorable and smart, and if I was gonna be an aunt I might as well be proud, considering a crazy cat lady was my current future plan and any spawn of Jonathans would likely be more evil then him. Oh well, hopefully Simon's gonna grow a pair soon and ask her out, because I'm not sure how much of this pining and whining I can stand anymore.

"Oh come on Izzy, he's my best friend I talk to him everyday. And unless you're interested in Simons rant about League of Legends, there's nothing that's not mind numbingly boring." Expect for the fact the rant was about how your hair shines like a black waterfall, not league of legends. I add silently. God, I wish I could tell them both so bad, but my stupid guilty conscience stops me. Well, you could always just by them a really nice wedding present, they wouldn't mind…

I sigh to myself, knowing I couldn't; I had to let them figure there way out of this twisted mess by themselves.

I pull up to Java Jones 5 minutes before we're late, and Isabelle and I waste no time in getting inside quickly. Magnus is running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Well, a glittery chicken with his head cut off. He may be the manager, but Magnus toned down his wardrobe for no one. He looks up at us, fixing his cat like eyes on us. He was distinctly Chinese looking, but had a deep tan, which was most of the time covered in sparkles. His jet black hair was spiked up into different colors such as neon green and dark purple, and dark gold eyeliner ringed his eye in a Cleopatra fashion.

Needless to say, he was the most fabulous person you could ever meet. Although at this moment he didn't look fabulous, despite the leather pants and glittery vest; he looked furious.

He strides toward us, although how he manages to move in those leather pants is a mystery to even the world's greatest thinkers. "Where have you two been? I've been trying to manage all these tables by myself, and it seems even being as incredibly handsome and charming as I am, I still can't split myself into two teenage girls. Which brings us right back around to, where the hell have you two been?" Magnus seems pretty pissed, so I take a step back and glance around to make sure there are no things that Magnus can throw.

"Well to be fair Magnus, we actually are here before we are scheduled to start, so you shouldn't really be mad at us, because technically we didn't do anything wrong." I try to reason, Isabelle nodding vigorously along. Magnus doesn't seem to like my argument, and strongly resembles a glittering tornado that had sucked up Sephora and was now on its way to kill your family.

"And I also remember telling you two that arriving at the last second is something I loathe, especially on days where THE WHOLE CAFÉ ISN'T SWAMPED WITH CAFFIENE CONSUMING IMPATIENT THINGS." Magnus screams the last part at us, and I'm shocked that the entire café doesn't look over. Wow. Maybe they all actually were robots.

"Oh come on Magnus, we're here now!" Isabelle jumps forward in her best attempt to distract Magnus. "The more time you're spending yelling at us, the more impatient your mindless robots of customers get…" I silently pray for Isabelle's persuasion to work; I really do not need a pay cut right now; gas was more expensive then a nose job these days. Magnus gives us two final glares and flicks his wrist, the universal motion for 'get out of my sight before I throw up on shoes more expensive then your souls'. Isabelle and I run into the back room and quickly throw on our aprons and grab our notepads. Taking our respective sectors, we quickly made our way to tables.

I approached a couple, smiling at each other from across the table. I plaster on the smile I reserve for customers, relatives, and police interrogations, (You know, just in case I don't hide Jonathans remains in time) and take out my notepad. I notice the slight blush across the girls face and the shy smile on the boys face, and I swear I hear the imaginary crowd in my mind collectively 'awe'. I start taking the couples order, and I can't help thinking, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**I haven't slept in 36 hours. lord help me. **

**welll i guess this is the first chapter of the re-written expect the unexpected! yeah i changed the name. deal with it. sorry for anybody who like dthe original version better, i cannot please everybody. i can feel myself falling asleep, so please review! everyone who does gets a kiss from Jace Herondale, shipping and handling not included. MUAH I LOVE YOU ALL SORRY IM NOT ENERGETIC BYE THIS WAS A FILLER CHAPTER EXPECT BETTER CONTENT NEXT CHAPTER MUAHMUAHMUAH- M**


	2. Chapter 2- damn you jace heronadale

**Hey everybody! Sorry, I meant to have this chapter up earlier, but it was my birthday this week! Its been pretty crazy, and I am probably going to be half asleep by the end of this! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI, I just put the characters in awkward situations ;) **

**LEGGO**

* * *

"I am so freaking tired." Isabelle states, stretching out in the shotgun. I had to agree; the coffee shop was surprisingly busy today, and Magnus was absolutely no help. He was content to simply sit their, adding another glittery coat of polish to his nails. He may be fabulous, but he could be as heartless as the spawn of Satan sometimes.

"At least it's over, and the costumers weren't too horrible." I say, relishing the cool air against my skin; convertibles are awesome. Isabelle snorted, flipping her long silky black hair behind her shoulder.

"Please, this one woman threatened to poke my eyes out with her knitting needles unless I hurried with her tea." She says with a roll of her eyes. Good thing Simon wasn't here, he'd probably turn that into a band name like Knitting Needles of Death. Or he'd be too busy staring at Isabelle to listen to what she was saying, which was the more likely option.

"Like that's the worst costumer experience we've ever had." I retort, remembering the one time Isabelle had asked how many months pregnant a woman was, who turned out to be very viscous, and very not pregnant. Isabelle had smelled like mango tea for the rest of the day, and Magnus hadn't let her even fix her hair or change her clothes as a punishment. I thought it was hilarious, right up until she purposely stained my car seats. Although, I hadn't needed an air fresher for the next couple of days, that was a plus.

I pull into the driveway and hop out, eager to change. It might be 12:30, but it's a Saturday and I don't have a life, so pajamas and the internet is a perfectly acceptable way to spend the rest of the day. Isabelle follows me inside, and I don't question it. We've spent the night so many times at each others houses, our parents barely notice or care.

I open the door to gun shots and screaming coming from the living room, and a doughnut smooshed against the wall; Just a normal day at the Fray residence. Dropping my messenger back and chucking off my shoes, I head to the kitchen with Isabelle behind me. Sure enough, everybody is gathered in the adjoined living room, playing Call of Duty as if their lives depended on it. Well, there virtual lives, which were probably more entertaining than there real ones.

"Don't you all have something more interesting to do with your lives besides getting blown up?" I ask irritably. Honestly, I don't think I can handle to breathe the same air as these idiots any longer. "Correction," Jace says, his golden eyes never leaving the screen, "The other team is the one getting blown up, not us." I move my eyes to the screen.

"Then how come none of you noticed the grenade?" I ask. I swear, there reactions were hilarious. They all collectively panic, pressing a whole bunch of buttons while exclaiming in shock. Once they realize I'm lying right through my teeth, they all glare at me, completely reminding me of the saying 'if looks could kill'. I chuckle to myself and grab a pack of Oreos (the love affair continues) while I hear the telltale sounds of their team getting blown up by a _real_ grenade- well, a real virtual grenade. They must've been too distracted by my genius trick (I know, I'm the next Einstein) they actually did get blown up. Haha, losers.

"Thanks a lot Red; we just lost thanks to you." Jace throws down the controller, giving me an angry glare. I smile sweetly and toss my hair over my shoulder. "You're so welcome Jace; let me know if you need my services again." I say, bowing dramatically and starting towards the stairs with Isabelle in tow.

"That's what she said." Sebastian snickers. I turn back and call over my shoulder to him. "Not to you, that's for damn sure." everybody bursts out laughing at Sebastian while I smile evilly. That's right, laugh while you can; you're all on my shit list too. I walk into my room and hear Isabelle suck in a breath at the sight of my ruined photos. Dammit, I almost forgot about those.

"Damn, they really screwed you over." Isabelle states, flopping down on the bed with the Oreos.

"No shit Sherlock." Sarcasm drips from my voice as I grab a cookie and shove it in my mouth, more than happy to eat my pain; I wasn't going to gain any weight either, I never did- something Isabelle was immensely jealous of. "Now, unless you have any pans to get back at the dipshits, I'd prefer we"-

"Wait a minute." Isabelle shot straight up, her eyes twinkling with an idea. Oh hell no; her ideas usually ended with disaster, fire, and occasionally a blue Jocelyn. I know, you don't know what to expect when Isabelle makes a plan.

Two years back, Isabelle had gotten the idea of dying all the guy's skin blue by putting dye in the hot tub for revenge after they had messed with me once again by filling my shoes with whipped cream (They're just _so _original), but unfortunately Jocelyn had decided to go for a relaxing dip moments before the boys were supposed to. Not only did Jonathan and everybody get to laugh at us, but we both got grounded for two months by a furious blue Jocelyn. I had suggested she leaves herself blue for Halloween so she could be a smurf, but apparently she didn't like my genius idea and got rid of the dye as soon as she could.

"Isabelle, no offense but I'm pretty sure that whatever you're planning is either disastrous or illegal, so please keep it in your devious little brain." I clasp my hands in front of me and start to plead, honestly fearing for my life and mothers skin color. She bats my hands away impatiently and stands up, obviously ready to tell me her crazy plan; lord knows she's got tons.

"Oh calm down Clary, you're going to love this one." She states, hand on her hips. I sigh and lean against the wall accepting that there is no way I'm getting her off this future train wreck.

"Now, Jonathan messed with your prized possessions," she motions to the ruined pictures tacked up on the walls. "So now we're going to mess with one of his." I raise my eyebrows; surely she wasn't…

"Izzy if you're planning on kicking him in the balls I'm pretty sure I would've thought of that on my own, thank you very much." I say, beginning to rise, only to be pushed down by a glaring Isabelle. "Oh no, I'm talking about something he treasures even _more_…" she let's her voice trail off, goading me into listening to the rest of her crazy plan. Well, maybe it wasn't going to be that bad… and i did need new ideas... oh screw it.

I smile devilishly as I lean forward. "Speak to me sister."

* * *

All the boys had gone home expect for Jace-who was staying the night along with Isabelle unfortunately, but at least he could witness our glorious revenge- a couple of hours ago, which was a shame, considering all the more witnesses the better. Jonathan was definitely going to try to kill me tonight. After Isabelle and I had set up our amazing revenge and Jonathan had turned on the shower, we headed downstairs with Jace for dinner. I turn into the kitchen where Jocelyn is cooking; someone cleaned up the smooshed doughnut.

Valentine Morgenstern was already sitting at the head of the table, squinting his black eyes at his phone where he was playing Angry Birds, white hair falling into his face. I smile fondly at him as he curses the 'evil little green devils' while shooting bird after bird. He might have been the most feared lawyer to ever live ( and he also was hellbent on making me and Jonathan become lawyers too), but at home with his wife and children there couldn't be a more loving father. He looks just like Jonathan, with his dark eyes and strange silver white hair. The only thing that Jonathan did inherit from our mother was his lean frame and pianist fingers, while I was the exact opposite and got everything from our mom.

Jocelyn Fray is beautiful, especially when her skin isn't blue. Her hair may be red like mine, but more ruby-like then the orange-red hue mine is. Her eyes are just like my own, emerald-green, but while she was more tan and tall, with slight curves, I got the wonderful body of a milky white freckled toothpick. not even a skewer. A toothpick. Would it be so bad for me to be a bit taller like her? I wouldn't have to climb up on the counter just to reach the cereal, that's for damn sure.

Apparently to everybody I look just like her, and sure! If you're half blind,80, and have one eye, I'm sure we could be twins! Although, I didn't get a single thing from Valentine except for maybe my stubbornness. Not even my last name, Jocelyn had wanted both me and Jonathan to go by Fray, and Valentine didn't object. Well, he probably did object, but Jocelyn just threatened him. She may be sweet, but she can be scary when she wants to- how do you think all the chores get done around here?

Valentine lets out a loud curse as he angrily slaps the phone down, glaring defiantly. "I swear, those pigs are rigged to be impossible to destroy." He claims, running a hand through his hair. I stifle a laugh as Jace swoops in, being the charming bastard he is.

"Well you see, there's a strategy to the game." Jace launches into a detailed explanation of how to properly use the catapult, Valentine listening intently. He was always the vision of perfection around Valentine or Jocelyn, probably because his father works in the same law firm, and Valentine would call Jace out to them if he was anything but polite when he was over- which is way too much for my liking. So unfortunately, both of my parents are wrapped around his ego filled finger. Joy.

"Val, will you put the phone away at the dinner table, it time to eat." Jocelyn chided, bringing over a pot of pasta. Valentine smiles fondly at her, quickly putting the phone away and grabbing a plate. She smiles back- yuck, old people love- and looks around the table. "Where's Jonathan, he should be here." She questions, hands on her hips. I smile slyly at Isabelle who is trying to look as nonchalant as possible. "Oh, he'll be here." As if my words are the trigger, I hear Jonathan scream.

"_CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN!__!"_ Jonathan barrels into the kitchen, ignoring the glares for his language. I smirk at the irony of his words. Yeah, the tables have freaking turned.

Jonathan is livid, standing there in jeans, no shirt, and a towel wrapped on his head. The sight might have been comical if it wasn't for the rage filled expression on his face. His hands are clenched into fists and he looks downright murderous. I stare right back, a wide smile plastered on my face. That's right dipshit, who's laughing now? I AM.

"Yes dear brother?" I ask cheerfully. Yeah, I just went there.

He narrows his dark eyes into slits. "I AM GOING TO DROWN YOU IN THE POOL YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He screams, starting towards me. Jace gets up and blocks his path, but that doesn't stop the death stare Jonathan has fixed on me. I smile widely and silently pray for the sake of the pasta that it doesn't end up on my head.

"Dude, calm down! What did Red do?" he questions, his hands firmly clamped on Jonathan's shoulder to prevent him from murdering me. Jonathan moves his glare to Jace and rips his towel off his head, to reveal what should be snowy white hair, but was instead jet black.

"SHE MOTHERFUCKING DYED MY HAIR BLACK!" Jonathan shouts at the top of his lungs. I snicker to myself at his expression, while Jace backs up, doubled over. He roars with laughter, looks at Jonathan, and starts again. Great, I guess Jace is getting thrown in the pool too. oh well, his head is so filled with hot air he'll just float to the surface. Isabelle is obviously trying to contain her laughter, burying her face in her pasta. Once we all calm down slightly, I look at our parent's faces. I was probably going to get grounded, but hell, it was worth it. Jocelyn looks more shocked, while Valentine looks downright pissed. He valued his hair like it was gold too- Jonathan definitely inherited _that_ from him- and probably felt Jonathan's pain like it was his own. Oh great.

"_CLARISSA__." _Valentine says angrily. "What in the _world_ would posses you to do something like that? White blonde hair is so uncommon, a _Morgenstern_ trait, and you just go and _disregard_ it?!" on no, a rant was coming. "I don't get you teenagers, ruining proud family traits as if they don't matter, well let me know when you find a shade of hair color as _fine_ as the Morgenstern's given at birth, not through a BOTTLE!" he bellows, but like hell is he going to stop there. "The legacy of this wonderful shade was not passed onto you, Jonathan is the only hope for this _proud _family symbol since you didn't inherit this fine shade, and you go and _murder _it?!"

Damn, I never knew white hair was such an important _Morgenstern _trait. Jace and Isabelle are staring at Valentine, obviously not expecting that. I can't say I was totally prepared for the rant, but growing up with Valentine Morgenstern, you'd have to expect him to be passionate about weird things; he _was_ a lawyer after all.

Jocelyn turns to Valentine, seemingly coming out of her shock to give Valentine a look. "Really, there isn't much need to be so _dramatic_ about it Valentine, I'm sure we can get his natural hair color back! Maybe some bleach…"

"_BLEACH?_ LIKE HELL I AM LETTING _ANYBODY_ NEAR MY HAIR AGAIN!" Jonathan yells angrily, looking as if he's still itching to pour pasta on me. Jocelyn gives him a disapproving look. "Language Jonathan. And you," she turns to me, "Why in the world would you dye your brother's hair, and how?" she asks, and I smile at the honest curiosity behind the anger. Like mother like daughter.

I decided to leave everybody but me and Jonathan out of the story; no point in dragging in other people and other parent into what had originated as a sibling battle. "It was simple enough; I just swapped his shampoo with dye. And I did it because he ruined all my drawings I had hanging on the walls, each one." I saw Jace eyes flick to me, probably wondering why I left him out of the story. Don't worry dipshit; I have something planned for you too.

Jocelyn gasps and turns to Jonathan. "Why would you ruin her drawings, she worked so hard on them!" She said accusingly. Jonathan's jaw drops open as he looks at her, obviously betrayed. "Hello, those were drawings, she RUINED MY HAIR! THE MORGENSTERN LEGACY!" he adds the last part as an afterthought, obviously for Valentine, who was nodding vigorously. I look over at Isabelle, who seems to be doing anything to stay out of the conversation and Jace, who was taking pictures of Jonathan and his new hair. I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of the now semi (but still delicous) cold pasta, speaking after swallowing.

"Calm down drama queen, it'll wash out in a bit. Couple of days, and then boom; you're back to Morgenstern white, happy?" I turn to our parents who both look relived they won't have a black-haired son. Jonathan looks as if a heavy weight has been lifted of his shoulders, and he plops into a kitchen chair next to Jace, who quickly hides his phone. "This is _so _not over pip squeak." He threatens, grabbing a plate of pasts and moodily stabbing at it with a fork. I smirk right back at him, toasting him with my soda can. He growls and looks ready to stab me in the eye with his fork, and he probably would have if Jocelyn didn't interrupt.

"No killing at the dinner table, and go put a shirt on Jonathan." He looked down at himself, startled at his state of dress. He obviously didn't know he forgot to put a shirt on before making death threats at me. he sighed angrily before stomping upstairs, snatching his towel as he went.

The awkwardness was thick enough to cut with a knife. Jocelyn looked around and sighed in defeat. "okay this is obviously not going to be the nice family dinner i had planned, you three can finish your dinners in your room. And Jace sweetie," again, both of my parents wrapped around his ego filled finger- "Could you please bring a plate up to Jonathan." He grins and gets up, grabbing both plates. "Of course , thank you for the amazing dinner." Jocelyn grins back and makes a shooing gesture, and I almost throw up at the fact that they think he's halfway decent. Oh well, what can you do?

Isabelle and I hurry up the stairs into my room, where we both burst into laughter as soon as the door shuts.

"That was by far the best plan you have ever had, Isabelle." I claim, sitting down on the bed. She joins me there, grinning like a maniac. An evil, devious maniac with good fashion sense. "Thank you, my ginger friend, I must admit it's one of my bests." She proclaims happily.

We sit for a while, eating and laughing about Jonathan's face. Around midnight, we decide to go to sleep. Turning off the lights, Isabelle and I crawl into my large purple bed. Almost immediately, I feel myself begin to fall asleep. Damn, plotting against evil brothers and dealing with angry glitter tornadoes really _do_ tire a girl out.

* * *

"Clary?"

I wake to a strange sight. Instead of in my comfortable bed, I'm outside, the cool breeze reaching me through my thin pajamas. Jonathan's and Jace's faces are both hovering over mine, holding identical evil grins. I hear the tell-tale sounds of the pool nearby, but why am I in the backyard? And why are Jonathan and Jace-

Wait.

Oh hell no.

They couldn't.

They wouldn't

Of course they would.

_No._

"I'd hold your breath if I were you." Jonathan advises.

_Those little shits._

My protest are cut off by being hauled into Jace and Jonathan's arms. They hold me hammock style, swinging me into the air back and forth. I yell desperately, but my mouth is dry and not much comes out. I squirm back and forth, trying to get out of there grip, but their grips are like iron. Damn football players.

Suddenly, they let me go, and all I hear is there evil, sadistic laughs as I float, suspended in air for a brief moment, before I fall.

With a loud and painful crash, I fall into the pool, the chill creeping into my bones and stealing all the warmth I had. For a moment I'm disoriented, floating around in the freezing water. Then my instincts kick in and I kick up towards the surface of the water, breaking the barrier and sucking in a breath of cool night air.

I look around to see Jace and Jonathan, illuminated by the pool light, laughing and pointing, while Jonathan clutches a video camera. Those shits are going to pay in blood. I'm so blinded by rage everything I see is tinted red. I quickly swim over to the edge, weighed down by my sopping wet pajamas. Great, let's just add pneumonia to the goddamn mix. Pulling myself out of the pool, I stomp over to the two idiots, who burst into another round of laughter upon seeing me. I fix them with my best death glare and speak slowly, enunciating each word very clearly.

"I am going to slowly cut you both with razors while laughing at your screams of pain, then I am going to grab you both by your hair, attach you to a pair of hell hounds, then have them run through the river Styx all the way to Hade's palace where he will cast you into the pits of Tartarus all while I laugh and eat popcorn, then when the pit throws up your detached heads, I am going to make a goddamn chandelier out of them with candles attached to your tongues while feasting on cubes of your blood." I narrow my green eyes into slits as I ball my hands into fists to resist swinging at them both. They stare at me blankly.

"What's a hell-hound?" Jace asks. Shit,I forgot the idiots didn't read. "You'll find out when you're tied to one." I retort, turning and going inside, but not before smacking Jonathan and Jace upside the head. Idiots deserves a hell lot more, but I'm tired, soaked, and cranky. Plus, it's colder then my soul out here. I stomp in the house, but not before catching Jace's grin at my anger.I am so close to gutting them where they stand... Damn you, Jace Herondale.

* * *

**It's five o'clock and I'm writing. Typical. Btw sorry for the strong language, don't expect so much cursing regularly in my chapters, I don't drop the *F* bomb typically. **

**and, who caught my Percy Jackson references? LOL**

**Anyways, I know that there hasn't been any plot development, but I'm trying to get into the story and this chapter shall be important in the future, so sit tight! I love you all and thanks for bearing with me, I love you all and more Clary/Jace interaction next chapter, plus more stuff! The plot shall thicken in a couple of chapters! I love you all and sorry this took a week, again it was my birthday and I'll try to update more often. REVIEWERS GET DREAMS OF SMEXY JACE HERONDALE.**

**See you guys soon~M **


	3. Chapter 3- Revenge gone wrong

**Heller! Haha. Im funny. **

**So surprise! Another update so soon? It hasn't even been a week! I know, I have nothing better to do then write, LOL. **

**So not much to say, except for IMPORTANT ISH in the authors note below, so read dat. **

**Love you all!  
**

**Disclaimer: All of TMI's characters, places, sexy Herondales and glittery tornadoes belong to Cassandra Clare. *sob***

**LEGGO. **

* * *

Turns out Isabelle had known about Jonathan's evil plan all along, and had agreed to help them get me out of bed as long as she got a copy of the video Jonathan took. That little sell-out. Once I had returned to the bedroom, soaking and furious, she had just sat there and laughed. I had been tempted to kick her out, but honestly when it's the middle of the night and you were dripping, smelling like chlorine, and look like a drowned rat, you're not in the mood for anything, much less kicking people out of houses.

"Shut up Isabelle, your cackling is getting annoying." I glare at Isabelle, who looks incensed at the jab towards her laugh . She throws a pillow at me, which I dodge and continue to brush my hair; I had taken a shower to get rid of the awful chlorine scent, and was currently sitting across from an amused Isabelle.

"I do _not _cackle!" she exclaims, crossing her arms defiantly. Okay, maybe she didn't, but it was rude to laugh when your friend gets thrown in a pool.

"Whatever, let's just go to sleep. And if I get thrown in a pool again, I will not hesitate to tell Simon about every conversation we've ever had about him." I turn and give Isabelle a warning look to show I'm serious. She pales slightly and flops down on the bed and quickly turns off the lamp. "Night Night!" She squeaks. I roll my eyes and turn onto my side, content on making up for my lost sleep. I close my eyes, expecting to drift off immediately. But guess what? I got the most beautiful idea ever. An idea for revenge.

I know, revenge is something Frays are big on, but like Hell am I going to just let them get away with there dumb pool trick. So until I could contact Hades and hire some hellhounds, I'd have to stick to revenge the old fashioned way. Or should I say, the Clary way.

Nah, old fashioned way sounds better.

* * *

I stare down at Isabelle, who was sleeping soundly with dark hair splayed over the pillow. I hold the full bucket in my hands, contemplating. Should I, or should I not? I definitely should. So without a moment more thought, I tip the bucket and let the freezing cold water hit her.

She's up like a shot, gasping and flailing. I sit back and grin in satisfaction as she looks around, obviously disoriented, before her dark eyes see me holding the now empty bucket, and something clicks in her eyes.

"You little shit!" she all but hisses, glaring at me.

I smile right back. "Consider this payback for helping Jon and Jace." She looks ready to snap back, but sighs instead throws her hands up in defeat. Good choice Isabelle.

Her dark eyes survey the now drenched sheets surrounding her. "You do realize you just got your entire bed wet right?" she points out, a small grin playing her lips. ha, like i care.

I grin right back. "It was worth it. Now get up, you're helping me with my genius revenge, or next time it'll be hot water." I stand up and toss my bucket to the side, proceeding to run around, gathering the few things I'll need that I grabbed from around the house earlier along with the bucket of water.

Isabelle groans into one of the dry pillows. "Again Clary? It's just going to be a cycle of back and forth pranks until one of you two dies!"

I stop to give her a devious smile. "I'm fine with that, as long as I get the last word, or prank, as you eloquently put it."

She throws her hands up in exasperation. "Fray's; you're all a bunch of nut jobs." She mutters, getting up. I smile back; like hell am I going to deny that.

"What are we even doing for your 'genius' revenge?" Isabelle asks irritably. I smile secretively and hold up the two items I grabbed from around the house.

Isabelle raises an eyebrow. "What in the world are we going to do with baby powder and chili powder?"

"Well," I began innocently, holding up the baby powder higher. "Jonathan wants his hair back to white, so I thought I'd help him; you know, as a _caring _sister." Isabelle smiles at that, but I hold up the chili powder and continue. "And I happened to remember that Jace loves to drink milk _every_ morning, and that he simply _hates_ chili powder, so it would be a shame if some accidently_ slipped_ into his morning milk, now wouldn't it?" Damn, I could give Satan a run for his money.

Isabelle grins devilishly at me. "This is way better then kicking them in the balls. Although, i refuse to do anything that I could legally be held accountable for." She proclaims, throwing on a robe over her soaking pajamas, which she looks down mournfully at. "I'm still pissed you ruined my pajamas though." She adds, flouncing out of the room. I roll my eyes for what has to be the tenth time today. "Wait," she stops in and doorway and looks at me, eyes narrowed. "I thought you and Jonathan were sharing your bathroom for a while since his had a problem with the pipes and was broken? How are you supposed to prank his hair dryer if he's using your bathroom and we're going to his room?" Her eyes suddenly widen in realization. "Wait a minute, are you setting me up for helping them get you in the pool? You are, aren't you?" She tries to duck past me into the room. I sigh and block her way; I swear if Isabelle wants she could be the next big Hollywood star. She's certainly got the drama skills down.

"Oh calm down; it was fixed last week smartass, he's back to using it again. Now can we _please _continue with my amazing revenge?" I tap my foot impatiently. She grins and throws her hair over her shoulder, leading the way into the hall. Again, overdramatic.

Sneaking into the hallway, I glance around to make sure that nobody was awake. Isabelle and I quickly tip toe to Jonathan's room, Isabelle managing to gracefully leap as if she's in a spy movie and is navigating a laser grid.

Everything's quiet and still, that is until I accidently smack face first into a wall; yeah I know, I'm as graceful as a gazelle.

"Ow, that hurt." I groan, rubbing my face.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the whole house!" Isabelle hisses, glaring. I look at her, affronted.

"Sorry, I'll try to keep my groans of pain on a decent volume." I say sarcastically. She sighs and continues to tip toe down the hall and pauses right outside Jonathan's door, where I step in front and place my hand on the doorknob.

"Wait." I turn to see Isabelle looking panicked, twirling a lock of dark hair between her fingers. "What if you brother wakes up while we're in there?"

I roll my eyes in response- I seriously do that too much; I should consider psychiatric help. "Please, an elephant could trample his room and he wouldn't wake up. And it's not like you haven't helped me prank him in the middle of the night before. Now let's go, the bathroom is on the opposite side of his room." She nods nervously and ushers me to hurry up.

Slowly, I open the door; Jonathan may have been a heavy sleeper, but Jace sleeps easy. How do I know? Let's just say Jonathan once tried to draw a mustache on him while he was sleeping and got punched in the eye. I swear; Jace is secretly Bruce Lee on steroids. Yeah, he's been in self defense and karate since he was little, and wasn't even Bruce Lee. You had to add steroids to the mix.

I step inside and wait for Isabelle to follow before I shut it halfway to keep any excess light from drifting in. Once I'm sure that no one is awake, we quietly walk to the other side of the room, but I fling an arm out to stop her when I see a shadow on the floor. Upon closer inspection, it turns out the shadow is actually a sleeping Jace. I would so draw a mustache on him, but I don't want a bruised cheek.

I gesture to the shadow then back to Isabelle, who nods and leaps lightly over Jace. I copy her movements and thankfully don't stumble. Isabelle slinks to the door to the bathroom and opens it soundlessly. I step inside with her, closing the door behind me. The skylight above illuminates the bathroom in a pale glow, and we use it to find the blow dryer and slowly pour the baby powder in. After finishing our dirty work (actually I did it all, Isabelle still refused to get in the middle of our sibling war), I place the hair dryer in its stand (Jonathan loves his special 3 strength level hair dryer so much he has to have a freaking _stand _for it) and grin at my success. Isabelle simply rolls her eyes and opens the bathroom door and silently slips into the room, with me following right behind her, the baby powder and chili powder for my next devious plot clutched tightly in one hand.

We step over the shadow that is Jace again- me managing to not trip over him _again. _Wow, I should definitely try out for the Romanian gymnast team. I'm debating what color my outfit would be, right up to when I trip over the lamps wire.

_Well there freaking goes my gymnast career._

I fall to the ground with a loud crash as the cord comes unplugged. I can't see anything in the darkness, but I hear Isabelle shriek. Normally I'd tell her to stop acting like a sissy, but the single word that she said makes my blood run cold.

"SPIDER!"

Just. Fucking. Great.

I see the shadow of Isabelle scramble backwards, knocking something down; two more tired shouts of confusion join Isabelle's shrieks. Considering the fact it's nearly pitch dark, we're all disoriented as I hear things falling and people yelling as I scramble out of the wires as quickly as I can, fearing for my life. There was a godamn _spider _crawling around somewhere while we're all bumping into each other like idiots. I back up as quickly as I can, praying somebody turns on the lights. Suddenly, I bump into a wall. A hard wall. With arms. Arms that were currently trying to attack me.

I subconsciously note that Steroid Lee has probably come to life and is about to knock my head off, but I'm mostly busy defending myself. I have taken a few self defense classes so I could probably hold my own against a mugger, but Jace is a lot better at fighting at me, especially when he was in Steroid Lee mode.

I feel myself getting thrown against the wall and pinned down by my shoulders, but the dark isn't doing wonders for me or my already dismal. Suddenly, I see somebody flick on the overhead light, and I take in the scene.

Isabelle is standing by the light switch, blinking rapidly at the destruction. Several photo frames have been knocked down but luckily didn't shatter. Jonathan's desk is wiped clean, its contents scattered around the floor. The comforter and pillows are sitting in random spots, obviously tossed aside in the boys haste to get out of bed. Jonathan is standing on top of the bed, holding a baseball bat tight and looking around wildly. Oh, and Jace had me pinned against the wall with his face two inches away from mine.

He blinks in shock and loosens his grip, but not releasing me completely or backing away. I kind of wish he would, considering being this close to him wasn't helping me get my albeit straight.

Not that he was hot or anything! It's just; his ego is too big for this little space. Yeah…. Right.

"What's this?" Jonathan demands, still not lowering his bat while glaring at me and Isabelle. Crap.

"Um…" I begin, ready to make up some elaborate story, right before Valentine and Jocelyn burst into the room, Valentine carrying a baseball bat.

What was this families obsession with bats?

"What's this?" Valentine demands. Yeah, like Father like Son. Jocelyn peeks behind his shoulder, and Jace releases me immediately before they can notice the slightly provocative position we're in- not that something like that would ever happen. I'm grateful for the new air and suck in a deep breath gratefully, trying to ignore the bemused glace from Jace.

I open my mouth to say something- what exactly I have no idea- but Isabelle beats me to the punch. "I'm sorry Mr. Morgenstern, I had wanted to brush my teeth and Clary was out of toothpaste, so we thought we could sneak in and borrow some of Jonathans. Clary accidently tripped and pulled the lamp cord, so we were all disoriented and it was dark, which is why we were so loud. I'm sorry we woke you." Damn, that girl has a good ass poker face.

Valentine seems to process this information for a moment, before he finally lowers his bat, as so does Jonathan. Thank goodness, I was afraid somebody would bring a ball and a full on game would break out.

He nods slowly. "Okay, as long as you four go to sleep now, it's late. Don't make any more noise, I have to leave early tomorrow for an emergency at the office. And Jonathan, make sure this mess gets cleaned up." Jonathan looks ready to protest, probably because it wasn't technically his fault, but Jocelyn cuts him off with a warning, albeit tired, glare. He slumps his shoulder and mutters a quick assent. Valentine and Jocelyn quickly leave, shutting the door behind them. Damn, they obviously want to go back to sleep; it must suck being old.

"Okay, what's really going on?" Jonathan asks, swinging the bat into the air again, narrowly missing the ceiling fan. Seriously, if that was meant to look threatening, he might want to change out of his fire truck pajama bottoms. I'm pretty sure he had a matching shirt somewhere, which he really should put on, considering him and Jace were both shirtless. Who were they trying to impress, their blankets?

"Nothing," I respond to Jonathan's question. "I was having a perfectly normal time getting toothpaste, until Isabelle screamed about some damn spider, I fell, and got attacked by Steroid Lee over here." I toss my hair and look over to Isabelle. I hear Jace mutter 'Steroid Lee, what the hell?' under his breath, but I ignore him. "Where is this godamn spider anyways?" I ask Isabelle. She shakes her head fearfully, obviously wondering the exact thing, but Jonathan flicks his wrist impatiently at an obviously plastic spider lying on the floor, and I remember the plastic spider from when he had decorated the house for Halloween. He had almost given Jocelyn a heart attack with all the spiders, and he had kept a small stash when he was forced to throw the rest out.

"She probably saw that and freaked out, it was dark." Jonathan amends. "Now, you guys obviously weren't here just for toothpaste. Now tell us, what did you mess with?" I stare at Jonathan for a long moment, considering my options. Then I decide to go with the oldest trick in the book; run like Hell.

I jump over the corner of the bed and start towards the door, but Jonathan yells for Jace, and he grabs me arms and hold me tight against him, my back flush against his chest. His very naked chest. Seriously, what's with the provocative positions? I struggle, but it's useless. I hear Jace chuckle, his hot breath washing over my ear and stirring my ear. "Steroid Lee strikes again." He says teasingly. I hold back a shiver and manage to roll my eyes and keep my voice steady.

"Please, that's my insulting nickname for you." I retort lightly. He simply chuckles again, and this time I can't hold back a slight shiver. Damn it, I knew I should have just kicked him in the nuts. At least then I wouldn't be seriously considering kissing my brothers annoying best friend.

Wait, what?

Who said that?

Jonathan moves himself in between Isabelle and the door, casually swatting his palm with the bat, although Isabelle looks totally unfazed. In fact, she looks amused. Wait, she wasn't. No, she wouldn't…

"Relax, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Shit; she turns and smiles widely at me, and I'm suddenly glad that Jace is holding me back from hitting her, no matter what it's doing to my hormones. I think…

"You shouldn't have dumped that water on me Clary, we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?." She asks simply, dropping onto Jonathan's bed and crossing her long legs. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Backstabbing Judas." I hiss. Jonathan blinks and looks at Isabelle again, clearly just noticing the fact she's still slightly damp. "Oh yeah, why _are_ you wet Isabelle?" She rolls her eyes and bats the question away.

"Oh, never mind. What happened is that Clary over here decided to get revenge on you two for the pool stunt, so she filled you hair dryer with baby powder and was going to lace the milk with chili powder so Jace would drink it." No, she did not just give away my two strokes of genius. She's getting a bucket of _something _dumped on her tonight. Not water, maybe scalding hot tea; hmm…

Jonathan almost drops his bat. "_You tried to put baby powder in my new Maybelline hair dryer?" _he all but hisses, glaring at me through dark slits. I smile condescendingly. "Well, let's just hope you're born with it." I say sweetly.

I swear he was about to attack me, and probably would have if Jace hadn't chosen that moment to speak, his voice rumbling through my body. Did I forget to mention he still had me pressed against him? Yeah, I was probably as red as my hair.

"Oh relax it was just supposed to turn your hair white when you turned it on, you're precious hair dryer will be fine." Jace says sarcastically, not releasing his grip on me, and it was taking everything I had not to lean back into his chest. Jonathan visibly relaxes and lets a small smile grace his lips.

"I've got to hand it to you sis,your idea was good. Good, but, your little prank has been foiled, so go get your ass to bed, I'm tired." He claims, throwing the bat to the side. I'm half hoping it would magically rebound and hit him in the nuts, but sadly carpet wasn't magically bouncy all of a sudden. Dammit.

Jace finally releases me, and I step away quickly, my face burning. _Honestly Clary, get a godamn grip! So what if he held you in one of those seductive grips that usually led to passionate making out, he was Jace!_ I sigh to myself. I think I need to catch up on some romance novels and get this sudden flow of hormones out of my body. Ain't my love life grand?

I get up to leave, but not before glaring at Isabelle, whoeems preoccupied by the fake spider. She suddenly drops it and turns to the boys, a look of horror on her face.

"Wait a minute," she starts slowly, staring at the fake spider as the boys look up. "The spider I saw was bigger then that…"

There's a moment of dead silence. And we all yell, the boys running about, Jonathan scrambling for his bat. Isabelle and I flee from the room to leave Jon and Jace to deal with it, but I see Isabelle's small smile as we run away.

That girl really has a good poker face. Maybe she won't be getting a bucket of tea tonight after all.

* * *

**BOOM! Im done ;) **

**Yes I know it was a little shorter, 3.2 k words, but I went to visit family today and I managed to get this much done and I thought instead of giving you guys a long chapter that you would have to wait longer for, I'd just give you this and soon I can have the next chapter to you ASAP! And also, for any of the fabulous readers who read forced love, I AM GOING TO BE RE WRITING IT SOON YUSS ALERT THE MEDIA! Haha okay no media but I am going to start it up again, it's just going to be a re-write so bear with me! I am actually starting to take writing serious and this account serious, I really hope to be an author one day in the dystopian type books, not like the content I am already writing but I've still got time! and I am so sorry that I forgot to put that when Jonathan was sharing a bathroom with clary, it was temporary, because his was just getting fixed! I have had this scene planned I had meant to mention it before that the bathroom sharing was temporary, sorry I forgot but ill go back and edit that in when I can! I love you all, sorry for the long note! MAY ALL REVIEWERS BE BLESSED WITH A SEXY JACE HERONDALE AND WILL HERONDALE TANGO DANCING IN THEIR DREAMS! *MUAH ~M!**


	4. Chapter 4- killing me with his ego

**HOLA MUCHACHOS **

**Honestly, my Spanish is flawless. **

**So whaddup? I have to say, I am a little sad. Why? You guys are SILENT! I feel like not a lot of people like this re-write, because I kind of hoped for more reviews **** I am not going to abandon this story or turn into one of those authors who refuse to update unless they get a certain amount of reviews, because if it's ten or ten thousand people who like my story, I'll write for them. So please review, because I literally smile so hard when I get reviews that tell me what they like, or that my writing is hilarious, or they like what a character said, because isn't that the point of Fan fiction? To share your work and get it critiqued! So please review, and not just 'update' but what you honestly like or dislike, but no matter what even if three people like this story, ill write just for them. **

**Damn that's a long note. SOWWY! **

**Disclaimer: Nah, if I owned TMI I would definitely include a scene of shirtless Will and Jace Herondale tango dancing to beautiful liar. Who wouldn't? **

**LEGGO. **

* * *

I woke to a pillow hitting my face. Sadly, this isn't the first time.

Ain't life grand?

I block the next hit to my face with my arms, and the pillow stops trying to murder me thankfully.

"God Iz, why the hell are you waking me up at this ungodly time of hour?" I demand, glaring at the girl who was trying to do the murdering.

(Okay maybe it was only 9 am, but it's a weekend and I stayed up late last night.)

She smiles sweetly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I was hungry." I stare at her. "Then why didn't you just go get something?" she stares back blankly. "I wanted pancakes." Oh I forgot; I'm the only one in the house that can cook since Jocelyn already left for her art convention this morning. Wonderful.

"Oh whatever, let's just go." I mutter, running a hand through my hair. Isabelle smiles and skips out of the room happily; damn, that girl really wants some pancakes. I groan again and tie my hair into a knot, smoothing my crinkled tank top and pajama shorts. I grab some fluffy slippers and a black cotton robe which I leave open, and follow Isabelle out the door.

I walk into the kitchen where Isabelle is already sitting at the island, tapping away at her phone. She calls out as I pass her, "Put chocolate chips in them!"

"Fat ass." I mutter under my breath, grabbing the pancake mix and heading to the pantry.

"What was that?" Isabelle says, a deadly undercurrent in her voice. I turn and give her an over- sweet smile.

"Dark or semi-sweet?" I ask, honey dripping off my words. She smiles, satisfied, and turns back to her phone. "Surprise me."

I roll my eyes and grab the chocolate chips. Settling at the stove, I start on the pancakes.

Soon after the smell of chocolate chip pancakes drifts through the kitchen and probably through the entire house, which is most likely what causes Jon and Jace to run down the hall and burst into the kitchen.

"Do I smell Clary Frays chocolate chip pancakes, and if I do there better be some left." Jonathan proclaims, shaking his dyed hair out of his hair. Oh yes, that prank was definitely worth it. He looks super different with black hair; more boyish, throwing his dimples into relief. Not the best look on him, but I thrive off of his discomfort; I'm a sister, aren't I? I roll my eyes at his question and flip a pancake, careful not to burn it.

I was kind of known for my cooking around the Fray household; Jocelyn had taught me how to cook, mainly because she was away at art conventions (she's a professional painter) a lot and since Jonathan was to lazy to pick up a pot and Valentine burns anything he's within five feet of, and I was the only eligible protégée left. I cooked a lot, and apparently, according to Jonathan, 'My cooking was going to be the only reason I'm going to be able to find a husband.' Asshat.

"Relax doofus, im still making them, so sit down if you want any." I chide, motioning with my spatula. They both sit down obediently next to Isabelle.

"There better be chocolate chips." Jace sates, leaning against the bar. I roll my eyes and raise my eyebrows.

"Careful there Jace, you don't want to end up with man-boobs, it might hurt your glorious reputation." I taunt, flipping a pancake high into the air. I know; I could give Gordon Ramsey a run for his money. Beware Hells Kitchen, the devil has arrived.

Jace simply smirks back and lifts up his gray t-shirt, and I can't help remember the fact I was _against _that chest last night. Twice. "Nah, I think I'm good." He raises a gold eyebrow – really, how can everybody do that? I roll my eyes back at him.

"Manwhore."

"Soulless virgin."

"I'd rather be a virgin then the bane of there existence."

"That's what all virgins say."

"That's how you know it's true."

"That's how you know what ugly people think."

"Not all ugly people are virgins- example, you."

"Your mother wasn't saying that last night."

"Jocelyn beat you with a wooden spoon."

"Kinky."

I almost drop my spatula.

Really Jace, you had to go there?

I open my mouth to say something that would probably wipe that stupid little smirk right off his face, but Isabelle cuts in.

"Could you two wait until _after _the pancakes are finished to start world war 3?" she says, eyeing the pancakes in distress. I give Jace one last glare and turn back to the stove, imagining the pancakes are his face as I cook them. They're certainly gold enough.

I end up with a large stack of fluffy pancakes, the chocolate chips still melting. I place them and a jar of syrup on the island and watch in amusement as most of them are devoured. Damn, they all must be hungry. I grab one for myself before anybody else can eat it and chew it; I swear, I almost die and go to pancake heaven.

I look up and start to laugh when I hear Isabelle's moans. She notices me looking at immediately starts to defend herself.

"Hey, your pancakes are delicious! You should take it as a compliment!" she states, starting on her third. I grin back.

"Great! If I ever go to cooking school, I'll make sure to put on my resume that my pancakes are as good as sex." Isabelle makes a face at me. I roll my eyes and turn to Jonathan and Jace. Who both seemed too immersed in the pancake-goodness.

Jonathan looks up and grins. "Damn Clary, where would we be without you?" I smile triumphantly.

"In the McDonalds drive-thru every morning." I state. Jonathan rolls his eyes and finishes off his fourth. I finish my first and look to the plate and see that there is one left. I look up to see Jace and Jonathan staring at me. Oh it's on asshats.

There's dead silence as Jonathan and Jace glance from me to each other, while Isabelle watches us intently. All three of us don't move, waiting for the other to make a move. Oh hell no, I'll go hunger Games on your asses before I let you guys eat the last pancake.

I wait for a moment, watching them. Then my hand shoots out and grabs the paper plate. Jonathan reaches for it, and his fingertips graze my hand, but I'm too fast. I get up and run to the living room; while Jace launches himself _over _the island (steroid lee strikes again) and I run harder and manage to make in to the living room without dropping the pancake- mad skills, I know.

I turn in a full circle, looking for them, but I don't see anything. Isabelle is still sitting at the table, watching me with amusement. She raises her eyebrows and makes a circular motion with her hand. _Oh no. _I turn slowly, and I'm faced with a grinning Jace and Jonathan. I forgot, those two would always band together against me- probably because that's the only way they have a full brain. So what do I do? I eat the pancake, like the evil little genius I am.

Jace and Jon's jaws drop as I stuff the pancake in my mouth, chewing triumphantly. _Haha, losers._

"Clary, why would you do that? I'm gonna starve now!" Jonathan whines, stomping his foot like a child. I grin at his fat ass, swallowing the last bit of pancake.

Jace recovers quickly though, reassuring Jonathan. "Relax bro, there's still more pancake batter left. We just need her to make more." he turns to me. "Won't you, Clary?"

Please, what am I, a personal cook? "Hell no, I already cooked like ten! You'll have to force me"- _shit. _

I just gave them an idea.

Jace seems to have caught this, and he turns to Jonathan.

"Grab her."

Double shit.

I'm too shocked to move. Next thing I know, I'm being launched onto the couch, where Jonathan grabs my hands and holds them above my head, grinning down at me. I have to resist the urge to spit, probably because it would just land on me. I look to see Jace is straddling me (seriously, he was probably a male hooker in his past life, he's definitely got the provocative positions down) while smiling manically. He looks up at Jonathan.

"Hey Jonathan, is Clary ticklish?"

Crap.

He looks at him and grins devilishly. "Very."

Triple shit.

Jace's hands go to my sides, roaming over my stomach and I can't hold back the screams and giggles as I thrash around in Jonathans steel grip, but both of them are unrelenting. Jace tickles mercilessly, his long pianist fingers not stopping. I try to hold my ground, but that's pretty hard when your sadistic brother and his friend are subjecting you to cruel and unusual punishment. Finally, I cave.

"Just make some more pancakes, it'll stop." He says suggestively, his fingers digging into my sides.

"I'll-make-some-damn-pancakes-just-stop!" I half-scream in between giggles. Jace immediately stops and Jonathan let's go, and they both whoop and high five. I get up and double over, trying to catch my breath. I finally get my breathing back to normal and I straighten up to see Jace and Jon have seated themselves by Isabelle, who seems to have found the whole torture session hilarious. I grumble to myself and walk over to the stove, flipping off Jace on the way.

"Damn Red, you're feisty." He says, chuckling.

Jonathan grins slightly, but he also smacks Jace upside the head. "Careful, that's my sister you're talking about." He says jokingly, but there's an undercurrent warning in his voice. Oh please.

"So you just assist your best friend in tickle- raping me, then you get all over-protective?" I shoot, glaring at them resentfully. Instead of replying, Jon just stares at me incredulity.

"First of all, tickle rape? What the hell? And second of all, I'd rip off the balls of anybody who hurt you." Aw, so sweet.

I wipe a tear from my eye and sniffle. "Thank you so much for your concern, dear brother! I pity the fool who ever tries to tickle-rape me without your express written permission." I say dramatically, leaning against the counter. But inside I'm kind of satisfied. Sure he was a big dork, but I also knew he was seriously over-protective. He hadn't even liked Simon near me for a while, despite the fact that we've known each other since kindergarten.

Jonathan rolls his eyes. "Oh whatever, now just make our pancakes." Ah, there's the asshat we all know and want to drown in the pool.

I turn to grab the pancake mix, but then another beautiful idea blossoms in my evil little mind. I grab the bottle, un-screw the lid, and turn and smile at Jace and Jonathan.

Then I dump the rest into the sink.

There was barely enough left to make around two pancakes, so it wasn't that much of a loss. But Jace and Jonathan both look in horror as, almost in slow motion, the pale batter falls from the bottle into the sink. I even hear Jonathan yell 'Noooooooo!' as if time really had slowed down; dork.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING?" Jace shouts, glaring brokenhearted at the empty bottle. Damn, it's as if I killed his puppy or something.

"Well, you two should've known better then the doubt my mad skills." I smile and calmly walk over to the island. "Now, how long are you going to inhabiting my house? I have things to do, Ellen marathons to watch..." I say, looking at Jace. He opens his mouth to respond, but Isabelle cuts in.

"Actually, we're all going to be here for a while." Isabelle his holding her phone, looking at me.

"You know that business emergency your dad got called into this morning? Well apparently our parents, all of them; have to go on a business trip to Pittsburgh. Your dad is coming home in a bit to grab a suitcase, and he's leaving this evening along with the rest of our parents, and they want us all to stay together here for the next two nights."

Two more nights of those two? Damn, I don't know I can make it through that.

"Okay, I need to grab clothes and my backpack for school though, and I can't use my motorcycle to bring all that." Jace turns to Jonathan. "Can I use your car?" before Jonathan can answer, a booming voice drifts into the kitchen.

"Hello Jonathan, goldilocks, and two worst waitresses to ever exist in history" Magnus greets us all, coming into the kitchen; well more like strutting. He's sporting a canary yellow t-shirt that exposes a strip of tanned stomach that sparkles when he turns, tight leather green pants that are probably considered a torture device in minor countries, and white booties. Aka, he looks like a gay sonic the hedge Hodge, the sparkly spiked hair adding to the look.

"Careful there Magnus… I still have the photo." Isabelle threatens calmly without looking up from her nails. I know that she's talking about a photo of Magnus watching Alec while he slept (stalker or in love, you decide) but Alec doesn't know about it, so that's probably why he asked when he came in the kitchen.

"What photo?" He inquires, a blue duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. Magnus' perfectly trimmed eyebrows shoot into his forehead as he looks at Isabelle with panic.

"Oh nothing dear." Magnus reassures him, cursing Isabelle out with his strange gold green eyes. She smiles widely back and wiggles her fingers in a wave. I roll my eyes and smile lightly. Alec shrugs and looks toward Isabelle and Jace. You two should go and grab some clothes. Isabelle nods and gets up to go change out of her pajamas. Jace turns again to Jonathan.

"As I was saying before the sparkly hedgehog interrupted me with his love struck self, can I borrow your car?" Jonathan nods and Jace gets up to go change, passing Magnus on his way upstairs.

"Please goldilocks, you'll know when you fall in love." He calls knowingly. Jace turns and shoots him a grin. "Unfortunately, my one true love still remains myself." He says with a shrug, and continues up the stairs.

Isabelle, who comes down the stairs at the exact moment, snorts. "At least he doesn't have to worry about rejection." Jaces golden head suddenly pops out and smirks. "Nah, I turn myself down one and a while to keep myself interested." Isabelle pokes her tongue out at him. Ugh, children these days.

I turn to Magnus. "So how's the coffee shop going?" he had dropped out of college after a year, but luckily his uncle had been looking to retire, and handed the coffee shop down to Magnus, who became its owner at only 20. Magnus really wants to be a fashion designer, but until he can get that started he has Java Jones.

Magnus sighs dramatically and leans against the counter like a jazz singer from the 40's. "It's going good, but it's also really stressful. You two are the only waitresses I have for weekday evenings and weekend mornings, and my barista told me he's thinking of quitting, so now what am I supposed to do? Where else am I supposed to get more desperate teens who want money?"

"With your crappy pay, good luck." Isabelle says, flouncing into the kitchen. Hey, I can't say she's wrong.

Magnus scowls and changes the subject abruptly. "So your parents actually trust all five of you alone for two days in a house? Aren't they afraid of any wild parties?"

"Please Clary would shut us down faster then the police." Jace calls, walking into the room. He changed into dark pants and a leather jacket thrown on over a white v-neck. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. He smirks and grabs a pair of keys off the table where we keep them all, and headed out the door.

"See you soon sleepover pals!" He calls sarcastically as he leaves. Sleepover pals? Maybe I should give him a friendship bracelet… laced with acid.

Isabelle grabs her boots and tugs them on. "I'll just go and grab my school bag and clothes; I'll be back right before we need to leave for work Clary." I nod and glance towards the time on the microwave; it read 9:30, and we had to start at ten.

Magnus glances at the time and curses. "Shit, I have to open in 15 minutes." He quickly pecks Alec on the cheek and run out, leaving a hazy cloud of jasmine perfume hanging in the air.

I go upstairs to change into work clothes and wash up. I go to the bathroom and start to run a brush and creams into my hair, finally managing to get the rats nest into loose curls that reached below my bellybutton. Thank god for Magnus' miracle creams. Washing my face and brushing my teeth in record time, I go to the closet to pick out clothes, choosing dark blue capris with folds on the bottom and a floral loose crop top that exposes a small strip of white skin when I move. Not what I normally wear, but again; I'd learn to deal with Isabelle Lightwood and her impeccable fashion sense. I grab my messenger bag and run out the door into the kitchen. Lord knows that Magnus would do to us if we were late again.

I go downstairs to find Isabelle waiting. she had changed again into high-waisted shorts and a plain white tee shirt. Yeah, only Isabelle can look like a model in shorts and a shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

She grins when she sees my clothes. "I knew my fashion sense has finally rubbed off on you." She claims triumphantly, slipping her feet into corkscrew wedges. I roll my eyes and reach for the dark brown boots in the closet. I pull them on and stand up to see Jace enter, throwing the keys onto the table and the duffel bag he's carrying to the ground. Damn that was fast, even if he only lives two streets away.

"Honey I'm homeeeeee!" he hollers, opening his arms wide as If he expects us to run into them in slow-motion. Ha, you wish. And thanks a lot; you just ruined that line, forever.

I roll my eyes and turn to Isabelle. "Let's go, heaven forbid we're late again." Isabelle laughs and rolls her eyes too. "Funny how he talks crap about us so much, but beside the barista who's about to quit, we're the only ones crazy enough to work for him." Isabelle comments, grabbing her bag. "It's called the great recession, my fashion forward friend."

I start towards the door, but I'm stopped by Jace. "Wait, Magnus is looking for a barista?" he inquires, interested. Since when does he have any experience what so ever with being a barista?

"Yeah, Magnus mentioned that his current one is thinking of quitting." Isabelle says, tapping her foot; she's obviously thinking about the angry glittery Magnus we'd have to face if we were late. Jace grins in satisfaction. "Great, I'm broke and need a job, let's go!" he says happily, hurrying out the door. Great, I get to deal with that at work _and _in my house? Let's just hope Jace is a crappy barista and even Magnus isn't desperate enough to hire him.

Isabelle ushers me out the door, and after a quick wave to Jon and Alec, who both seem to be immersed in the latest Halo, we head to the car where Jace is waiting impatiently.

I go over to the driver side and pass my hand over the warm metal of the hood-

_Wait. _

Did I say hot?

I do a double take and press my hand more firmly down on the lid and- yup, somebody had definitely driven it recently. I glance down on the car keys I had in one hand. They look a lot like Jon's, and I can't count how many times we've switched them by accident. I glance up at Jace, who is watching me with a small smirk, golden eyes knowing. Oh hell no, he did _not _drive my car.

"What the hell Jace, did you drive my car?" I ask incredulously. He shrugs, shaking his blond hair away from his face.

"I accidently grabbed your keys instead of Jon's, not that big of a deal Red. Its ironic how your car's as red as your hair though, isn't it?" he asks, amused. I quickly survey the paint job.

"You better not have scratched it; I'll kill you if you did." I say warningly. He rolls his golden eyes and gives me an exasperated look.

"I didn't scratch it!" he says. "Well, I'm 90 percent sure I didn't." he amends. My jaw drops.

"Why 90%?" I shriek, red-faced. He holds his hands up and backs up slightly.

"Well, I didn't check the entire paint job, so it's possible a murderous pit-bull came and messed up the back while I was getting my clothes, you never know."

The asshat probably thinks he's a freaking genius, doesn't he?

I step forward wordlessly and smack his shoulder, hard enough to make him jerk back a few steps. "Ow, what was that for?" he holds his shoulder, glaring at me reproachfully.

I open the car and wordlessly climb in. "The other ten percent." I call back over my shoulder."

He grumbles and gets into the back seat while Isabelle climbs into the shotgun, obviously trying to contain her laughter. I see Jace wince in the rear-view mirror, and I'm met with his hard golden gaze.

"My shoulder will never be the same. I expect you to nurse me back to health."

I roll my eyes and tear them away from his intense but teasing gaze; this asshat is probably going to be the death of me.

* * *

**Wasup my fabulous French fry's? **

**So, I want to play a game. (Evil laugh) **

**How many TMI quotes can ya'll find? I changed some up, so if you find them all, I freaking applaud you. Lemme know in a review!**

**So, I'm going to try to update this story every three days, and I know it's been four but sowwy but I have an excuse! My pinky on my left hand has been swelling up like crazy! Idk man, im probably just dying. It's also annoying because im left handed, and I can barely type correctly! Plus my computer does this hella annoying thing where after I type for a while what happens if I go back to add something i na word that I already typed like as soon as I type it, the next letter or space gets replaced by whatever letter I typed. It's complicated to explain, but still hella annoying. So that's why if you see two words conjoined, I can't fix it, sorry. **

**GUESS WHOSE RE-WRITING FORCED LOVE! **

**Yup, it's happening. I just decided if I could re-write this story and make it halfway decent, I could do the same for forced love! It's changed to ****Love Isn't Optional****, because I freaking felt like it. Deal with it *slides on glasses***

**So, please please review! ALL REVIEWERES GET DREAMS OF WILL AND JACE HERONDALE TANGO DANCING TO BEAUTIFUL LIAR BY BEYONCE AND SHAKIRA. **

**(Btw, I'm seriously considering writing a one-shot of them doing that, Lemme know if you would actually read it, LOL.) **

**See you soon… *muah* -M**


	5. Chapter 5- sexy elsa's

**I really hate myself right now. **

**Okay, this happened. I got 3k words written, then I realized I made a pretty big mistake. I thought it was nothing I couldn't fix, so I edited a couple of paragraphs, then I realized the original one was good and I made a mistake editing, so I thought I would X out the document and press don't save changes, so I would get the original document, not the accidental edited one, and I realized I forgot to save the original document. But guess what, too late. **

**So here I am staying up late, re-writing this and it's five days late. UGH. Im so sorry, and I really was proud of the work I had done **** so again, I'm so sorry, and it's totally my fault! Do you guys have any ideas for me to make it up to you? Idk man, snippets, one-shots, more sexy Jace, more sexy **_**shirtless **_**Jace? **

**Sorry guys, here's the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of TMI's characters, places, names, yada yada yada. **

**LEGGO**

* * *

Java Jones always confuses me, even if I work there. It reminds me of a cross of Starbucks, Panera bread, and a sit down restaurant. Dark paneled wood lined the walls and floor, giving the place a cozy, cabin like feel. There were sofas and low tables everywhere, and even a section with tables and beanbags for students from the high school across the street. Oriental white lamps hung from everywhere in strings, lighting the place with its soft glow.

It reminded me of that coffee shop that Cassie worked at in The Secret Circle, expect there wasn't a bar. Or witches. Or a sexy Jake. Yeah, a sexy blonde with a tortured self hatred vibe was definitely a must.

_Well you'll get a sexy blonde if Jace gets the barista job._

Whoa there pervert Clary! Who let you out? Go back in your corner with your Zach Efron posters and Vanessa Hudgens voodoo dolls.

(Oh c'mon, who wouldn't tap that?)

_Anyways, _one night of getting pinned against a wall (accidently) doesn't change a lifetime of annoyance and cheesy pranks. Doesn't matter if he's hot and blonde, he still doesn't have the sexy self hatred, which of course is a must.

"It smells like the blood of a college student in here." Jace complains as soon as we step in. I inhale the scent of strong coffee floating through the air, smiling happily. Coffee makes the world go round.

"Nah, you need to add the smell of instant noodles and desperation for that." Isabelle comments, letting the door swing shut behind her. Jace rolls his eyes and scans the room, obviously looking for Magnus. Well, it's not hard to miss Magnus, who looks like a glittery Canary in his bright yellow shirt from this morning and looks panicked.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Magnus exclaims, throwing a white towel over his shoulder. Okay, Magnus glad to see us? Something was definitely wrong.

"Did Michael quit?" I ask. Michael was our Barista, he was really nice and a good barista, but Magnus had mentioned earlier he was thinking of quitting.

Magnus nods rapidly, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "He just came by and told me that his family's moving and he can't work here anymore. Selfish Bastard." Magnus mutters slightly. "Anyways, luckily only a few people are here yet and I've only taken two orders so far but I'm still about to fall over, do you know how hard it is to waitress and be a barista?" I sense Magnus building up to a rant, but luckily Jace steps forward and cut him off before we're all forced to listen to a lecture that will take 3 years to complete.

"Well good thing I'm here, you've already found yourself a new barista." Jace announces, spreading his arms wide. Magnus eyes him head to toe, obviously skeptical.

"Do you even have any experience Blondie?" He asks. Jace drops his arms and shrugs.

"I visited London for two months a year back and worked at my aunts coffee shop for a while, so I know a couple of things." Oh, that where he went last year! Jonathan was moping around the house, complaining his partner in crime 'had been stolen away by the country of gray skies and bad teeth.' I personally think those two have a secret bromance going on.

Magnus deliberates for a moment, obviously considering how desperate he is. Apparently, he's very desperate, because he sighs and tosses the towel at Jace, who catches it with ease. "You have one day to prove yourself, and if you do good you're hired. Follow me, I'll show you the basics." Jace grins and mock salutes, following Magnus to the back counter.

"Oh great, now we have to actually spend _time _with him." Isabelle says in disgust. I laugh and lead the way to the locker room, where we stash our things. It's pretty small, only Isabelle, I, Aline, Kaelie and Michael the selfish barista used it. Aline and Kaelie had graduated last year and work weekday mornings. They were nice enough and according to Magnus 'had badass waitressing skills that put mine and Izzy's to shame', but it's probably because they just flirt with anybody with a half-decent face. And I mean _anybody; _Aline didn't exactly have a preference.

"Nah, just until he messes up and Magnus fires him." I reply, tying my apron in the back quickly. Isabelle chuckles and tosses me my notepad and pen, which I catch quickly. I know, my hand eye coordination is amazing.

We walk out to the back counter where Jace is standing, apron in hand, listening as Magnus quickly listed off instructions and rules and nodding along. He finishes up his brief lecture on how to use the bagel toaster, and flew into his office muttering about 'making orders' or something like that.

Jace turns and grins, tying his apron up. "Ready, work buddies?" oh god, first sleepover buddies now work buddies? I really need to get started on that acid bracelet. Maybe I'll make it black, like my soul.

"Oh whatever, just stay back here and don't screw up my orders." I say, and Isabelle nods in agreement. He rolls his eyes and starts fiddling with the coffee machine while Isabelle and I take our respective sectors.

I walk up to my first costumer, two football players, identifiable by there jerseys from one of the local high schools. They were having a torn-up napkin war, tossing pieces back and forth over the low table. Thanks a lot asshats, I'll have to clean that up later.

I walk up and stop in front of them, and I notice one of them is cute. He looks up and shakes his jet black hair out of his eyes, which are hazel. He grins slightly up at me, showing a dimple in one cheek.

Scratch cute, he was _hot. _

I let a real grin replace my fake one, and he returns it, that damn dimple still showing. I fidget slightly and grab my pen from my ear and open my notepad.

"Hello and welcome to Java Jones, my name is Clary and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?" besides my number.

"Clary, pretty name." he comments. I swear I almost melt right then.

"Um, thank you." I say, managing not to stutter. Yes! Point Clary! He chuckles slightly and turns back to the menu.

"What do you recommend?" a date with me.

"I love the Jalapeño bagel and caramel latte." I say.

"Okay." He nods. "I'll take that."

"Great," I quickly jot it down and turn to his let hot friend. "And you?"

"Oh, umm…" he quickly scrambles for the menu and scans it. "I'll just take a chocolate muffin." I nod again and write it down. "Anything else?"

Dimpled Hottie shook his head, smirking up at me slightly. Oh lord, he was _fine_.

I grin again and head back towards the counter. "Jace!" I call. He looks up from an ingredient pamphlet and walks over.

"What's me first order of the day wench?" I wrinkle my nose. Wench, really?

"Here, hurry up." I tear out the piece of paper and hand it to him. He studies it with a furrowed brow.

"Who the hell orders a spicy bagel and a sweet coffee?" he demands. "The hot guys with dimples." I comment absently, not realizing what I said before the words had already passed over my lips. Crap.

"To this day, I still wonder why girls are into guys with dimples. I mean its _holes _in their faces, what's so hot about that?" he asks, popping in the bagel.

I roll my eyes. "You're just jealous you don't have them." I shoot back. He stops his work and grins up at me. "Really? I don't hear the ladies complaining." Oh god, he just ruined that line for all of eternity.

"Just make my order dork." He rolls his eyes and goes back to his work while I head off to go attend to the only other person In my sector, a middle-aged man in a business suit.

I stop in front of him and say my over used line that I would probably jump off a bridge if I said it again. "Hello and welcome to Java Jones, my name is Clary and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?" he starts to rattle his order off and I nod along, writing it down quickly. I walk off and go back to the counter, shooting a quick smile at dimpled Hottie, which he returns.

"Got my order yet?" I ask Jace, handing him the one. He nods and holds up a tray. "Here's your spicy bagel, sweet coffee, and muffin that tastes like cardboard with Nutella spread on it." He lists off, handing me the tray.

"Doesn't matter, everything's better with Nutella." I state, walking off with the tray. I approach Dimpled Hottie and his friend. He looks up and shoots another smile at me, and I smile back, I know, we're practically married.

"Here's you order, would you guys like anything else?" seriously. My number's memorized. Just ask me.

He takes a sip of his latte, and licks his lips slightly. Oh lord those fine lips, what I wouldn't do to have those lips on mine….

Dammit pervert Clary, get it together!

"This is delicious, thank you." He says. I nod slightly and put down the checkbook. "Just come to the register when you're ready to pay." I walk away quickly before I jump his bones right there and then.

Isabelle is waiting at the counter when I come back, sipping on a cup of coffee. Isabelle and I both drank so much coffee on the job we're probably the reason Magnus will go bankrupt one day.

"Ooo, someone's got themselves a Hottie." Isabelle teases. I make a face at her and lean against the counter.

"Please, I don't even know his name, and we haven't gotten anywhere past flirty smiles." I mutter. I hear Jace snort and turn to him behind the bar where he's whipping together a frappe faster then I've ever seen Michael do it. Dammit, he was a good barista.

"What?" I demand. He rolls his eyes and starts on the whipped cream. "Just go and ask out dimple-boy instead of just sitting here pining." Oh Jace. Young, naïve, Jace.

"What am I supposed to say? Hey, I think you're cute! Can I have your name, number, and babies?" I say sarcastically. Jace looks behinds me and stops his work on the frappe, eyes widening. Isabelle chokes on her coffee and her dark eyes widen as she looks behind me also. I open my mouth to ask what the hell they're smoking, but then it dawns on me.

Shit.

I turn around slowly, a ball of dread already forming in the pit of my stomach. Sure enough, He's standing there with a small smirk on his face, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

_Double shit. _

"How can I help you?" I squeak. I hear Jace disguising his laughter into a cough, and Isabelle muttering something about a costumer. Great, just abandon me like that.

He smirks wider. "We just came to pay." I nod quickly and hurry to the register, taking the checkbook and typing away rapidly. I hand him the change and he takes it back. He smirks a final time, showing that godamn dimple again, and I manage to smirk back. He and his friend walk out, and I let out a breath and sag against the counter, spent. Hey, dealing with cute boys is hard, especially when they heard you say you want their babies.

"Well that went well." Jace says snidely. I turn and glare at him, standing there without a care in the world, sipping the frappe he was working on before.

"Magnus will be pissed if he sees you drinking his coffee." I state, my cheeks still flaming from Dimpled Hottie. He smirks and takes another sip, and I can't help but force myself not to look at his lips. Hey, you can hate him but you can't deny the obvious- he was pretty good- looking. You know, for somebody who doesn't have the witch hunter vibe or dimples.

"Please, you and Isabelle drink more coffee then all the costumers of this shop combined." He states. I stick my tongue out and head over to his booth to clean it up. I finish up quickly and pick up my tip, and I notice something written on a piece of napkin next to it.

_Nathaniel _was written on it in pen, and a phone number followed. A huge grin split my face. Yes! Go Clary! It took everything in me to not break out into a happy dance right there and then. I hurried over to the counter where Isabelle and Jace were having a conversation about lattes vs. frappes: the better drink. I interrupted halfway and turned to Isabelle.

"Guess who got Dimpled Hottie's number?" I say casually. She immediately breaks into a squeal. "Damn girl, get it!" she says, clapping her hands excitedly. I roll my eyes and turn to Jace. "I need a black coffee with 3 sugars, stat." he nods and begins on that, finishing within two minutes. He hands it to me and I give him a smile and take a sip.

"Perfect, thank you." I say sweetly. He rolls his eyes and flips me off. Oh, lovely. "Anyways," I turn to Isabelle. "What do you think of him? His names Nathaniel by the way." She nods her approval.

"Good thing it's not something like Charles, or Artie. I would've forced him to change it before you could even text him." She wrinkles her nose and shudders. Drama queen much? "Well, I approve, you should call him up in a day or two." She amends. I nod and take another sip of the coffee. I hear Jace sigh behind me. I whirl around and glare at him.

"What's that for, Blondie?" I demand. He shrugs and hops onto the counter, and I'm half sure he sat on a splash of coffee. "Nothing, but I still don't get the appeal, plus he's on the opposing high school's football team, what if I have to beat his ass? Then I'll feel bad about it!" he exclaims, throwing his arms up in distress.

I roll my eyes at his theatrics. "Please, you wouldn't regret it for a second."

He shrugs. "Okay, that's true."

I sigh and walk away, going to deal with a new costumer. I say my line and they rattle off there order, just like always. But this time, I can't help my large smile. Hey, I did just score the number of a cute boy, what's not to be happy about?

* * *

"I can't believe Magnus was desperate enough to give you the job." Isabelle mutters. We walking into the house after a long morning at Java Jones, and Magnus had just hired Jace on for good. I don't know how Magnus thought he was decent, apparently because Jace made decent coffee he could look past the asshat personality.

"It was only a matter of time, who can resist this?" He does a full on body roll, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Please, you were a last resort, not much to be proud about." I say snidely. He flips me off again, he really likes that finger, it'd be a shame if it got cut off in an 'accident' at the coffee shop. But how does somebody get a finger cut off in a coffee shop? Maybe while he was cutting bagels, with a saw. I could make that work…

I unlock the door, and I hear Jonathan screaming. So there's a spider, wasp, somebody dyed his hair again, or he just got blown up on call of duty.

I walk in to Alec whooping and Jonathan pouting on the floor cursing the day Alec was born, while some soldier dude congratulated them on the screen, nodding along to some imaginary beat. Yup, he got blown up. Now only if that was literal…

"Screw you Alec, I still have better hair." Jonathan mutters. Then he turns and glares at me. "At least it was."

I smile sweetly. "You're welcome big brother."

"I'll throw you in the pool again."

"I'll convince everybody at school you're a girl."

"You wouldn't."

"Go ahead and test me, Jonathan Christopher."

Jace buts in. "Which one?"

I roll my eyes. "Not my fault both of our parents was unoriginal."

Jonathan scoffs. "Oh whatever, now it's lunchtime, when are we going to eat?" I shrug. "I'm not cooking, so order pizza or something. Order enough for dinner too, remember? We're 'sleepover buddies!'" I quote Jace's words from earlier. Jon rolls his eyes and picks up his phone, and Isabelle and I head upstairs.

"So should I call Nathaniel?" I ask as soon as the door closes behind us. Isabelle flops down onto the bed, her hair splayed over the pillow.

"Not right now, you already made yourself look like an idiot when you said 'I want your babies.'" Isabelle snorts. I toss a pillow at her which she catches and snuggles up to. Godamn her ninja-like reflexes.

"Well that's not my fault." I mutter. She sighs and straightens up. "Okay, let's talk about something more important. Simon hasn't talked to me in a day." Oh god. Here we go.

"He's probably been busy sleeping and playing Halo." _And drooling over photos he took of you while you weren't looking. _

"I know," Isabelle flops down in distress. "But I really miss him. Do you think I should call him? I don't want to sound desperate though! Ugh, what should I do?"

"Oh I don't know, hmmm… maybe you should talk to him?" I say sarcastically. She gives me a look and tosses the pillow back at me which I dodge. I sit down in my purple office chair and spin around. "All I'm saying is that you just need to ask him out. I'm Simon's best friend and I know that he likes you. Why? You're a girl. A _hot _girl. Who's willing to date him? That's his dream girl right there. Just call him up." Isabelle slumps, obviously still considering. I straighten up, a new idea forming.

"Or…" my hands inch over to my phone lying on the desk. "I could just call him up right now and tell him you're madly in love with him…" I know; I'm a heinous bitch. It's part of my charm.

She immediately shoots up, a terrified glint in her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"You saw what I did to Jonathan. Do you reeeally wanna test me?"

"I will dump coffee on you, you little bitch."

"Please, I love coffee."

"I'll get Jonathan to help me."

"The idiot sucks at revenge; he needs his little lackeys to even attempt to mess with me."

"I'll get Jace to help me."

Okay, that one might be a problem…

"It'll be worth it."

"If you're still alive."

"You're gonna have to catch me."

And with that I take off faster then a bat out of hell. Isabelle growls and launches off the bed and after me.

I fly down the stairs, the phone clutched in one hand. I hear Isabelle pounding down the steps after me, hot on my heels. Bursting into the kitchen, I ignore the startled looks from Jace and Alec, while Jonathan just continued to fiddle with his phone. He's probably already used to my theatrics.

"Get your sorry ass back here you little redhead backstabber!" Isabelle screeches. I chuckle and hop over the counter, on one side with Isabelle on the other. "Not until you agree to tell him!" I call.

"I'm not ready!" Isabelle complains, making grabby hands at the phone. I roll my eyes and dangle the phone in between two fingers.

"Oh c'mon Isabelle, I could end all the pain in one phone call, plus I'm _sure _Simon likes you." Hell yeah he does.

"Oh god Isabelle, are you still in love with that nerd? You could so much better then that geek." Jace comments snidely. Isabelle turns and glares at him.

"Hey, he's cute in a nerdy way!" she defends. Jace rolls his eyes and makes a gagging noise. "Hey that's my best friend you're talking about there!" I say angrily. He may be a dork, but he's my dork.

"You mean you're only friend?" Jonathan questions from the couch. I flip him off and he chuckles slightly; asshat, maybe next time I should dye his hair pink.

"Oh screw you two." Isabelle snaps at Jace and Jon.

"No thanks, I don't play for that team." Jace says offhandedly.

"Although there was that night"- Jonathan begins, and Jace finishes his sentence.

"Last month? The first win of the season?" A slow grin spreads over both Jonathan and Jace's mouths.

"Okay, what the hell are you two talking about, because frankly you're creepy synchronized grins are uncomfortable to watch." I interrupt. Seriously, it's as if they're creepy robots filled with testosterone.

Jace shrugs casually. "Oh nothing, Jonathan and I got a little hammered and got dared to be strippers for a night."

I swear I almost drop the phone.

"What the hell? I demand. "I know you two are idiots, but freaking stripping? What if somebody took videos or something and posted it on the internet?" I swear, sometimes they both had the mind of a 2 year old sometimes.

"Oh I took a video." Isabelle supplies. "It got 2 million hits, and a shit-load of comments."

"Oh god, what did you two have stripper names too?" I face- palm, literally. I swear if they were one of it was white chocolate…

"White chocolate and golden god."

Bingo.

"I recommended Sexy Elsa and Goldilocks, but nah, I still got the video so it's good." Isabelle shrugs. She turns and gives me another glare, obviously moving past the whole stripper thing. "Now give me the godamn phone Clary!"

I sigh and hand her the phone. There's nothing I could do to force those two together. Well maybe I could get Simon drunk… nah; he's too lame to ever get anywhere near a bar. The thought of him dancing in a club with a beer almost made me laugh out loud.

I'll just have to get Simon to grow some balls and ask her out. Maybe I could slip something in his Coke, or hire a hypnotist.

"Thank you very much." Isabelle says, turning and flouncing away. I stick my tongue out at her and follow her, but Jonathan calls after me.

"Hey, we're having a movie marathon tonight; join us instead of pining over nerds." Jonathan states. I nod my assent and follow Isabelle upstairs.

"Hey we're joining the idiots for a movie tonight, so wrap up the useless pining and heartbroken crying quickly, I have to take a shower." I state, closing the door behind me. Isabelle looks up and glares at me.

"I just love how supportive you are, _Clarissa._" She says sarcastically. I give her a sweet smile and sit down, grabbing my laptop. "Now, let's watch videos of people high after getting wisdom teeth pulled on YouTube to cheer you up, okay?" she grins and throws her arms around me.

"You may be a heinous evil Pippi Long stocking impersonator, but I still love you." She claims. I laugh and lean my head on her shoulder as I log on quickly, content on wasting away time on the internet with my loser best friend.

* * *

"Hurry up, they're going to start before us and eat all of the popcorn!" Isabelle complains, throwing one of her thick braids over her shoulder. I glare at her as I straighten out my navy tank top and matching shorts. My hair was thrown into a messy bun (like always) on top of my head. Isabelle was sitting like the annoying angel she is, in hot pink shorts and a tight black tank top, her hair braided into two, falling all the way to her waist. She looked disgustingly gorgeous, even in pajamas. In what world was that fair?

"Oh calm your fat ass, let's go." We head out and downstairs to the basement, which we converted into a movie room. We emerge into the large space, a huge flat screen taking up one side of the wall and a mounted CD collection the other. A large sofa, several comfy armchairs, and tons of beanbags and blankets were littered everywhere across the floor. On a low table sits bowls up popcorn and warmed up pizza leftover from earlier. Jonathan, Jace, and Alec were all crouched at the Action and Horror section of the CD collection, deliberating the movie selection for the night.

Jonathan looks up when we come in, inky hair falling into his eyes. "Which one, action or horror?"

"Horror."

"Action."

"Oh come on Clary, stop being such a buzz kill!" Isabelle groans. Oh please, like hell am I dealing with nightmares for the next two years.

"No way, I won't be able to sleep at all if every time I close my eyes some creepy five year old girl with blood seeping out of her eyes is gonna pop up." I state. Alec nods understandingly.

"She's right about the whole creepy little girl thing guys." Alec says supportively. Then, he blows it like the asshat he is. "So how about a scream marathon?"

Shit man, I was just about to start trusting you.

Everybody whoops there approval of a night of psychopaths and robbed dreams, and I roll my eyes at the bunch of idiots. Oh well, what can I do?

"Just put the movie in losers." I mutter, sitting on the couch. I can practically feel everybody rolling there eyes at me. Jonathan heads over and starts the TV up and fiddles with the player, while Isabelle plops onto a beanbag and Alec grabs an armchair, while Jace plops down next to me. I give him a look and he shrugs back.

'I'm tall, you really think I can fit on a beanbag?" I roll my eyes, and he throws an arm over my shoulder. "What, you're every girls envy right now, you should be taking pictures to capture the moment!" he declares, and I shoot him a sideways look.

"Not Adam Levine's wife, she still has a better deal."

He immediately retracts his arms and assumes an injured air. "How you wound me Red." He wipes away a fake tear, and I can't help the small laugh the escapes my lips. I quickly cut it off, but I catch Jace's sly grin, satisfied at getting a reaction out of me. Shit.

"Jonathan takes the final armchair after clicking off the lights. The movie starts up quickly, and five minutes into it I'm screaming.

I'm pretty sure they were more entertained by me then the actual movie after a bit. But hey, I get crept out easily!

Finally, two agonizing hours later, the movie is thankfully over. Well, the first one. Really, you couldn't just stop after stealing the joy and innocence from my life once? You had to make three sequels?

"So, how'd everybody like the movie?" Jonathan asks. Jace scoffs and gets up, stretching like cat.

"Like I could watch it properly with your banshee of a sister sitting next to Me." he gets up to go get the next one, and I can't resist the urge to throw a pillow at his head. Hard.

Jace stops as the pillow rebounds off of his head and lands on the floor. There's dead silence as Jace turns around, a steely glint in his gold eyes. Faster then lightning, he grabs the pillow and flings it right back, and it hits me square in the face. I lean pack, more in surprise then hurt. I pick up the pillow and wind my arm back to toss it back, but I feel it being plucked from my grasp. I turn to smack the shit out of whoever did it, but I'm faced with Alec's blue eyes.

"Will you two chill out? I want to finish the marathon and we don't have time for one of your flirting matches.

What did he just say?

"What?"

"Oh please."

"Last girl in the world."

"Not even last guy in the world."

"You'd be lucky to get up on this Fray."

"Please I don't want any diseases."

"Oh whatever just get the next movie Jace, and Clary go get some popcorn. We all know you two can't stand each other, no need to prove your honor." Isabelle says. Jace scoffs and turns to the movie selection while I pick up a bag and head over to the microwave. I pop it in and wait patiently for the timer to go off. It stops glowing and it beeps, and I go to get the bag, but I notice an odd silence.

I begin to turn to everybody else to make sure they haven't been hexed by Voldemort's spirit, but all the lights shut off simultaneously. It's pitch black, and I tried to wave my hand in front of my face, but I don't see anything, not even a shadow. I open my mouth to call out, but then an eerie voice floats out from the blackness.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

Shit.

I scream loudly, disregarding any rules to being trapped in a basement with a possible serial killer about being silent. I'd rather scream like hell now then do anything rational like think.

So I keep screaming, fumbling around for a weapon. Could I throw a microwave? Suddenly the lights flash on and show Jace, Alec, and Isabelle all leaning against the wall, laughing the sorry asses off. Oh I swear to god when I get my hands on those idiots…

Jonathan approaches me, still laughing. I glare at the idiot, wishing I had a pair of those laser eyes; they would really be helpful right now. Well, I'll have to deal with what I have right now. For example, a steaming bag of popcorn.

I whirl around and wrench opens the microwave, thoroughly surprised when the door doesn't snap off. I grab the bag and rip it open, letting the buttery scent fill the air. I turn back around and look Jonathan right in the eye, then pour it right atop his head.

"What the hell?!" he splutters, shaking his head. The laughter in the background renews again, this time at Jonathan. He runs his fingers through his dyed hair, jus rubbing in the butter farther. Loose popcorn pieces fell to the floor around him. I turn and look past my idiot, spluttering brother and look directly at Jace.

"Mess with me again, you're next Goldilocks."

He doesn't look scared, on the contrary, he smirks slyly, and I hate myself for that godamn feeling in my stomach at his look.

"I look forward to it Red."

* * *

**I've been typing and retyping since midnight. It's 6. UGH. **

**anyways, i'm really sorry if the cafe scene isn't accurate, i don't actually work at one so i just kinda guessed hehe! and i know that there hasn't been any plot development, but it will start the the next chapter or the one after that, i need to build a relationship between Clary and Jace first. anyways, i love you all and yes i know i need to update Love isn't Optional, but i really need some sleep! i love you all, and stick around and please review, i've been getting some lovely meaningful reviews, and i've been so happy! thank you all!**

**See you soon… *Muah!* -M**


End file.
